Laminated glass is typically manufactured by permanently bonding two or more lites or plates of glass with an interlayer, for instance polyvinylburtyal (PVB), under heat and pressure, to create a single structure.
Laminated glass can be used in a variety of applications. It can for instance be used in light output devices, wherein light emitting diodes (LEDs) are embedded in the laminated glass structure.
However, a problem in such devices is that the output beam shapes are static, that is, the light emitted from the LEDs of the device have a predetermined collimation or dispersion, limiting the versatility and applicability of the light output device.